Forever your best sister friend
by Akemipie
Summary: A story about the start of Maud Pie and Pinkie Pie's rock candy necklace tradition.


Pinkie sniffled quietly as she stared out over the rock farm from her place on the front porch. The sun was just beginning to sink down, making shadows stretch out from the larger rocks. Pinkie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the song that Granny Pie had taught her. Her lower lip began to quiver again and the cheerful words she had sung to herself so many times slipped away. She rested her head down on her hooves and opened her eyes again. A tear slipped from her eye, and she felt as if she couldn't contain herself anymore. She dissolved into sobs, blurring the horizon.

She nearly jumped out of her coat as she felt a hoof rest on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Pinkie?" The soft and duller voice of her older sister, Maud Pie came from beside her.

Pinkie nuzzled closer to her, taking comfort from her body heat. "I-it's mom and dad. The-they got mad at me."

"What for?" Maud Pie turned Pinkie so that they were facing each other.

"Because I-" Pinkie bit her lip nervously. Would Maud be mad at her too? "I told them that I wanted to move to Ponyville."

Maud stayed silent. She looked into Pinkie's eyes as if searching her face. "You really want to leave the rock farm?" Pinkie bit her lip and nodded. "What did they say?"

Pinkie knew that she wa referring to their parents. "They were really upset. Mom started crying. I know they don't want me to leave, but Ponyville isn't that far away. Not compared to a lot of places."

"What are you going to do there?" Maud was always really logical.

"I want to pursue my talent. I love to make ponies smile, and here the only ponies I can do that for are you guys."

Maud looked down at the rough wooden boards that made up the porch. "Is that not enough?" She asked slowly.

Pinkie looked down as well. She loved to make her family smile, but she wanted to make more ponies smile. She wanted to think that her family was enough, but that wasn't entirely true. "I'm not like you Maud. I can't be happy staying on the rock farm."

Pinkie hesitantly looked up and met Maud's turquoise eyes. While Maud's face remained as expressionless as always, Pinkie could sense the sadness coming from her. The tears welled up again, and Pinkie collapsed into Maud, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Maud wrapped her arms around Pinkie's neck and pulled her even closer. She stayed silent as Pinkie cried. This continued as the sun sank completely, and didn't stop until Luna had already made her moon rise, lighting up the two sisters with its glow.

Maud drew Pinkie back from her slightly. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Pinkie wiped her eyes as Maud stood up and started for the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Come on." She pushed the door open so that the light from inside split the porch in two.

Pinkie got to her feet and slowly followed. The house was silent as their parents and two sisters had headed for town. They had needed to go shopping and had headed out around noon by train, and they wouldn't be back until morning. They did this around once a month, and when they went Maud usually stayed behind in order to care for the farm, and this time Pinkie had requested to stay as well.

She had asked her parents about Ponyville this morning, and had been thinking about it all day. She couldn't get the looks in her parent's eyes out of her head. And so, she had asked to stay home. She hadn't wanted to go with them, and have to constantly face her parents with what the thought that she had disappointed them. She had thought that maybe, by the time they had returned this would have completely blown over. She didn't want it to blow over though. She still wanted to go to Ponyville. She still wanted to pursue her talent. She was a coward though.

She stepped over the threshold of the door, and felt the old wood creak under her hooves. Maud was in the corner digging through the cabinets.

"What are you-?"

Maud turned towards her holding a white container. She set in on the table and then went around the kitchen grabbing a bowl, a spoon, and a few other ingredients. She then came back to Pinkie. "Your going to help me make some rock candy."

Pinkie gasped. "But that's a special family recipe, and mom said I had to wait till I was old enough!"

Maud smiled. "I think it's time." Pinkie beamed. "Can you get me down our secret ingredient?"

"What's that?"

"Rocks."

Pinkie giggled. "Of course." She headed for their special cabinet, and picked out the best rocks she could find inside. She made sure that they were all different colors before bringing them over to Maud who had been preparing a few of the ingredients.

"O.k. set them down over there." Maud pointed to the other side of the table. Pinkie did as she was instructed. "First we need four cups of sugar." She measured it out, showing Pinkie exactly how to do it and how much four cups was. She set the sugar container down. "Nest, we need to mix the rest of the ingredients separately so that we can cook them." She headed for the cabinet where they kept their pots and pans, and Pinkie glanced at the container of sugar. She had baked with it before, but she had never tried plain sugar. She smiled and reached for it, raising the container and pouring some in her mouth. "Pinkie, what are you doing?"

Maud was standing next to her, but despite her tone, she was smiling again. Pinkie grinned back extra wide for her, and laughed. "It's good!"

Maud simply shook her head, and they continued to make the rock candy. Maud let Pinkie Pie mix together the ingredients, but when it came to actually cooking them Maud took over.

"They look so good!" Pinkie jumped into the air, suddenly wishing that she had some confetti to throw in celebration. She should work on that.

"Now we make necklaces." Maud said, fishing some supplies from a drawer.

Pinkie's eyes got wide. "Necklaces? I get to help with that too?" Pinkie had seen her mom make them before, but it wasn't that often and Pinkie didn't get to help with that either.

"Yes." Maud did the same with the necklace, showing Pinkie how to do it, and letting Pinkie make her own. "Be careful Pinkie." She said a few times whenever Pinkie got to carried away.

Eventually they had their necklaces made, and Pinkie was filled with so much excitement that even though it was well into the night, she didn't feel tired at all. They lay side by side on the porch again, each holding their necklaces. Pinkie stared at hers. She was extremely proud of herself, and although it wasn't anywhere near as pretty as Maud's, she had made it herself.

"Here." Maud held her necklace out to Pinkie. "You can have mine."

"Really? But don't you want it?"

"You can have it."

Pinkie took the necklace, and then looked at her own. "Then you can have mine!" She grinned really wide again, and held hers out. Maud looked at her for a long minute before taking it from her. They sat in silence for a minute before Pinkie spoke up again. "Making these are really fun. We should do it again sometime."

Maud was silent again. "But if you move to Ponyville then how can we?"

"Well." Pinkie's hair drooped slightly. "We can still make them before I go again, right?" Maud nodded. Pinkie smiled a sad smile, and suddenly her hair perked up again. "And once I leave, I can practice. I can make them on my own, and someday when you come to visit me, they'll be as good as yours! You'll see!" Pinkie held her hoof into the air with Maud's necklace, a determined look on her face. "And until then, we can send them back and forth. That way we'll always be the bestest of fiends." Pinkie lowered her hoof, and wrinkled up her nose, trying to keep from sniffling. She looked at Maud who hadn't moved.

"Sure." Maud nodded slightly, and Pinkie jumped up and hugged her tightly again, tears streaming down her face. Maud hugged her back, and sniffled as well. "We should be in bed by now." She said roughly.

Pinkie laughed. "Yeah, we should." Neither of them moved. "Hey, Maud?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me one of your poems before I go to sleep?"

"Sure."

* * *

I hope you liked this!

After watching today's episode, I absolutely adored Maud and Pinkie's relationship. Before hearing about Maud, Pinkie has just always been assumed to be the older sister, and while I can buy it, Pinkie's character just fits into being a younger sister. It fits perfectly that she has a sister like Maud Pie. Also the fact that they both have the two extreme opposite personalities and so no one really got either of them got me.

Anyway, I loved the episode and wanted to write a story about their relationship. I was thinking of taking the story further but I like the way this turned out.

Please R&R an I hoped you enjoyed!

-Akempie


End file.
